


Angel of Love

by thevaliantdust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, with a smidge of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>howdoyouwannadothis requested: Scanlan on the road, writing about Pike</p>
<p>(500 follower celebration fic. Yes I'm still working through these very slowly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Love

“... Glorious, magnificent- hey guys what rhymes with ‘angel of love’?”

The twins groaned in unison, while Percy looked pensive.

“Gift from above?” He offered to the gnome currently trying to juggle between a lyre and a heavy leather-bound notebook.

Scanlan grimaced. “It's a bite trite,” he critiqued, “you're better at this when you're asleep.”

Slightly put out, Percy fell back in the walking order. As he drew level with Vex she patted his arm comfortingly, which seemed to cheer him up somewhat.

“I just need a word for inevitable-love-of-my-life-even-if-you-can't-see-it-yet,” Scanlan mused, furrowing his brow.

“Oh just the one word?” Quipped Vex sweetly. “Because I can think of quite a few- obsessed, delusional…”

Percy snickered beside her, their arms linked, as Scanlan huffed in melodramatic frustration. 

“Just because I'm the only member of Vox Machina with a romantic bone in my body-” he began haughtily, “besides Vax I suppose,” he corrected himself as both Vax and Keyleth turned red, “doesn't mean you get to rain on my love parade!”

Vex snorted. “Love parade?!”

Scanlan glowered, resolute despite the cajoling of his fellow party members. He turned on Grog, the only one still not entirely engaged in the conversation.

“Grog, you know Pike will appreciate my romantic flare, right?”

When he received no response except a blank look he sighed. “Pike will like my song right?”

Grog’s eyes shone with the rare sheen of understanding, the comprehension on his face quickly giving way to attempted deception instead.

“Uhhh, oh, uh yeah,” he lied unconvincingly. 

Scanlan sighed. Perhaps the song was just a tiny bit much, but he missed her. Why she was in Whitestone instead of with them was beyond him. If anyone needed a cleric right now it was them.

Keyleth stepped up and patted him on the shoulder. “Maybe you should try writing a letter instead?” she suggested softly, waving a hand vaguely at Scanlan’s lyre. “I'm sure she’d like that.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, knowing Keyleth was right, but songs were just so much less… serious. And he wasn't ready to be quite so very serious. There was time for being serious when he was dead.

Which gave him an idea.


End file.
